The proposed research work involves a number of statistical problems which arose from various projects in the Wisconsin Clinical Cancer Center. The research proposed includes attacking or extending work in the following areas: 1) the multiple comparison of ordered discrete data for comparing toxicity and response data from clinical trials; 2) investigation of a new class both theoretically and by Monte Carlo simulation of Bayesian survival curves for censored data useful in the analysis of lifetimes of patients; 3) the development of some new methods for estimating densities and failure rates which are useful for data description; 4) the problem of looking at low dose extrapolation from animal data; 5) modeling the process of disease development to find economical ways of doing cancer screening, and 6) methods for estimation of relative risk in survival studies. In addition to these specific problems, efficient computer programs are to be developed for the problems mentioned in (1), (2), (3), and (4). Also problems of sample size determination for censored data which will be useful in clinical trials is being started. As statistical problems arise from the Wisconsin Clinical Cancer Center consulting, they will be studied by one or more of the four investigators in the proposal.